


Chocolates and Flowers Kinda Girl

by mricj



Series: RosaWatts Week(s) [4]
Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Making Up, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mricj/pseuds/mricj
Summary: He needs to get at least one more smile from her, and perhaps Eva’ll let him in, then, and perhaps both of them will get to talk about things properly.Written for Day 1: Roses of RosaWatts Week 2k19.





	Chocolates and Flowers Kinda Girl

“Roses for Eva Rosalene,” It’s the first thing he says and the first thing Eva hears as soon as she opens the door, and she doesn’t get to say one word. This is one of the cheesiest things Neil has ever said, and she can’t help but smile at it - Eva has missed this, has missed him, and for a moment, she can’t believe both of them have gone so long without even as much as looking at each other.

He isn’t the most romantic man, and Eva isn’t the most romantic woman, either, and of all things, neither of them expect this from each other. She’s stubborn, and Neil doesn’t expect her to let go of her grudges and to be forgiven, and Eva doesn’t expect flowers, let alone roses, from him.

“No chocolate?” And as Eva says it, she laughs. Doesn’t move to let him in, doesn’t even as much as take the roses, but she _laughs_ , and it’s the most beautiful sound Neil has ever heard, and it isn’t until then that he realizes how much he has missed it. Together, Neil and Eva don’t make up the most romantic couple, and he has no idea what he expects from her, from this, from their relationship, not even now, as he stands before her.

“Not this time,” He mumbles, and before Neil knows it, he’s scratching the back of his neck. Neither of them have been talking much, be it in or out of work, and although this isn’t going as bad as Neil expects it to go, it isn’t going well either, and Eva’s comment only made him as nervous as he had been moments before, when he knocked on her door.

“Hmph,” There isn’t much Eva can say about that, and, instead, she accepts the roses. Taking a good look at them, she feels the need to admit: Neil has done a good job picking them out, and the thought of him, on the corner store, trying to choose among all of them, trying to get the best one for her, brings a smile to her face.

No, Neil Watts isn’t the most romantic man out there, and, in the end, it isn’t as if Eva minds. But when he tries… When he tries, it makes her heart melt, and she can’t stay mad at him. At least, not this time around, and, for once, Eva decides to let go of all of her grudges, let go of all of her anger, and it almost feels as if she has never been mad at all.

There still is a bit of disappointment there, and _that_ Eva can’t let go of. She might forgive, but she isn’t strong enough to forget, as much as both of them need it.

And for the first time since she takes the roses, she looks at him and, sighing, Eva continues, “This isn’t going to work every time, Neil.”

“I know,” Because he does, and all he wants, no, _needs_ , right now is another chance. She’s being serious, and her no nonsense tone doesn’t leave space for questions, doesn’t leave space for his stupid jokes.

And yet, he can’t keep himself from trying. He needs to get at least one more smile from her, and perhaps Eva’ll let him in, then, and perhaps both of them will get to talk about things properly, “But is it working now?”

“... Maybe.”

This time around, Eva doesn’t smile, but she does open the door, and it doesn’t take long until she steps aside.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr (@mricg) and on Twitter (@mricjwrites)


End file.
